goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Flipline idol: Roy And joy
Transcript Pa grape: welcome back! Give it up for the greatest delivery boy and girl in town, Roy And joy! (Crowd Cheering) Joy: It's late in the evening Glass on the side I've been sat with you For most of the night Ignoring everybody here We wish they would disappear So maybe we could get down now I don't wanna know If you're getting ahead of the program I want you to be mine, lady To hold your body close Take another step into the no-man's land And for the longest time lady I need you darling Come on set the tone If you feel you're falling Won't you let me know, oh, oh, ooh ooh Oh, oh, ooh ooh If you love me come on get involved Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe, oh, oh, ooh ooh Oh, oh, ooh ooh Sing! (Oh, oh oh ooh oh oh oh) (Oh, oh oh ooh oh oh oh) Louder! (Oh, oh oh ooh oh oh oh) Sing! (Oh, oh oh ooh oh oh oh) This love is a blaze I saw flames from the side of the stage And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know But something to drink and maybe something to smoke Let it go until our roads are changed Singin' "We Found Love" in a local rave, no I don't really know what I'm supposed to say But I can just figure it out and hope and pray I told her my name, then said "It's nice to meet you" Then she handed me of a bottle of water filled with tequila I already know she's a keeper Just from this one small act of kindness, I'm in Deep shit if anybody finds out I meant to drive home but I drunk all of it now not Soberin' up, we just sit on the couch One thing led to another now she's kissing my mouth I need you darling Come on set the tone If you feel you're falling Won't you let me know, oh, oh, ooh ooh Oh, oh, ooh ooh If you love me come on get involved Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe, oh, oh, ooh ooh Oh, oh, ooh ooh Sing! (Oh, oh oh ooh oh oh oh) (Oh, oh oh ooh oh oh oh) Louder! (Oh, oh oh ooh oh oh oh) Sing! (Oh, oh oh ooh oh oh oh) Can you feel it? All the guys in here don't really wanna dance But can you feel it? All that I can hear is music from the back But can you feel it? Found you hiding here so hoped you'd take my hand, darling Before the beats kicks in again But can you feel it? Ooh oh-oh Can you feel it? Oh no no no? Come on set the tone If you feel you're falling (oh, oh oh ooh oh oh oh) Won't you let me know oh, oh, ooh ooh (louder!) (oh, oh oh ooh oh oh oh) Oh, oh, ooh ooh (oh, oh oh ooh oh oh oh) (Sing!) If you love me come on get involved (oh, oh oh ooh oh oh oh) Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe (oh, oh oh ooh oh oh oh) Oh, oh, ooh ooh (louder!) (oh, oh oh ooh oh oh oh) Oh, oh, ooh ooh Sing! (crowd cheering) pa grape: and that’s the first one, we’ll be back, here on Flipline idol! Category:Flipline idol